What I've Wanted
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: He's what Kyle has always wanted. His touch, his feel, everything.  *Warning: smut inside*


**Please remember that I do not own South Park. **

Kyle stood in the doorway, knowing that if he made one wrong move it would be all over. Christophe stood at the other end of the room, watching him with a certain intensity. An intensity that could be classified as smoldering and sexy or dangerous and lethal.

The two teens waited for the other to make the first move. Each one silently daring the other, the tension becoming thicker with each passing moment. Finally, Kyle couldn't contain his want any longer.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me?" That was all it took, Christophe was pinning him to the door frame in a matter of nanoseconds.

Lips clashed together, teeth bit at unsuspecting flesh, and tongues battled for dominance. Kyle was delighted to feel rough stubble against his smoother jaw. It was a nice change.

Christophe grabbed the smaller redheads waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Even if Kyle had wanted to escape, he defiantly couldn't now. The Jew moaned in appreciation and laced his fingers in the brunettes hair.

The mercenary guided Kyle to the bed with practiced ease, all without breaking their heated lip lock. He climbed on top of the smaller teen and let his hands roam. All logic he had left just went out the window.

"I didn't think you'd come." Kyle admitted between sloppy kisses. "Oh..." He gasped when he felt the mercenary's teeth sink into his neck.

Christophe teasing pulled the bottom of Kyle's ear between his chapped lips. Hotly he whispered, "Wiz an offer like zis, 'ow could I decline?"

He lapped at the spot where he had just bitten younger teen, hopping to leave a mark. The redhead let his hands slide underneath the others shirt; he wanted to feel as much as skin as he could. He suppressed a shiver when he felt Christophe's own colder hands slip underneath his top.

"Take zis off." The mercenary demanded, sitting up to give Kyle room to remove the offending article. The redhead nodded and without hesitation, he quickly pulled the shirt over his head with a little assistance from Christophe. As soon as Kyle's shirt came off Christophe all but threw it across the room.

Kyle pulled at the others shirt, trying to let the brunette know what he wanted. Christophe slapped his hands away and stripped himself of his own shirt. Kyle's breath caught as he got a look of the muscles the teen kept hidden under clothing. "Like vat you zee?" Christophe asked playfully, a smirk growing on his face.

"Y-Yeah."

Before Kyle had a chance to say anything the mercenary was flush against him once more. This time though he pinned the redhead's wrists above his head, restricting anymore movements.

Kyle groaned softly as the brunette made his attack. Teeth, and tongue, all pleasurable, but it was what the other could do with them that made this even better. He moaned again, not even bothering to hide his pleasure.

"Tophe..." Kyle whimpered helplessly. A thin sheen of sweat had started to cover his exposed chest. Not only that but the growing member in his pants began to ache. He was sure he could feel Christophe as well. Kyle desperate for friction of any short, bucked his hips upwards.

"Alright, I get ze point." The brunette growled lowly. Kyle was now certain he could feel the others hard on. Hissing as Kyle bucked a few more times beneath him; he used his free hand and quickly

unbuttoned the redheads jeans. Letting them linger on his hips for a moment, before yanking them down in one swift movement.

"You too." Kyle said, his voice airy. The second Christophe let go of his wrist he bolted up and started to work on his jeans. This was a little more tricky, seeing as a belt was now involved. But somehow Kyle got those jeans off in record time. "Do you...d-do you want me to?" He stumbled over his words, embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Do you know 'ow?"

"You know," Kyle paused, shifting so he sat between the mercenary's legs. "I've done a lot more than you think" And with that he yanked down a pair of plaid boxers, revealing all that was Christophe DeLorn. Kyle stared, slightly in awe, until a hand grabbed the back of his head and forced him down.

"Do you know 'ow or not?" Kyle licked his hand and reached for Christophe, ready to impress. Those nights with Stan were finally paying off. He gently grabbed shaft and started to move his hand, slowly and teasingly.

"You're so impatient." He said when the teen above him growled. The redhead seductively started to lick at the tip, feeling more confident with every stroke. A few more laps and he opened his mouth, taking in as much as could.

"Sheet, sheet." Christophe's breathing was labored, Kyle was loving every minute of this. Careful not to use teeth, he started to bob his head faster, humming every now and then. Keeping one hand on the shaft he used the other to fondle the brunettes balls. "Fuck, you're a dirty beetch."

Stealing a glance at the other teen, he was surprised to find the mercenary's eyes tightly closed. Without warning, Christophe slammed Kyle's head down even farther, causing the other to chock slightly. This didn't stop him though, he took it all with stride. This had been only a fantasy of his for so long, there was nothing that would tare him away now.

The Jew moved faster, each lick, suck, touch becoming more and more hazy. The hand on the back of his head urging him forward. "Just like zat, yeah. Sheet, fucking 'ell." Profanities spilled from the brunettes lips, as Kyle worked harder.

It was inevitable, yet still a little shocking when a hot liquid filled the redheads mouth. Without a second thought he began to swallow around Christophe, lapping up what was missed. The bitter taste still clung to his mouth, when the mercenary yanked him pack up for a kiss. He could taste himself on Kyle's tongue.

"Zat was well done, mon Cherie. 'Ave you seen my cigarettes?" Kyle smirked and held up the pack.

"You can have them back after we're done." He smirked. Christophe frowned and one more, Kyle found himself pinned to the bed.

_**A/N: Well damn...I just don't know what to say for myself on this one. But as always I hope you got some enjoyment out of it! Feedback would be wonderful on this, seeing as I have no idea how I did. Sex scene: you're doing it wrong? **_


End file.
